In WO98/10604, there is illustrated and described a method and apparatus for an interactive cell broadcast service employing Point-To-MultiPoint (PTMP) (Short Message Service) SMS messages to subscribers in respect of several interactive applications including voting, subscribing to different cellular services, and the like. The subscribers are prompted to respond by depressing a pushkey for immediately originating either a Point-To-Point (PTP) SMS message telephone call or a telephone call to an embedded callback number.
In WO99/42964, there is illustrated and described a game system in which a plurality of subscribers transmit subscriber game data to at least one central game unit in order to participate in games via SMS messages using mobile telephone devices in a mobile telephone network. The central game unit carries out games according to pre-determined rules and transmits central unit game data to the subscribers' mobile telephone devices via SMS messages through the mobile telecommunications network.
In WO00/22906, there is illustrated and described a method and system for performing electronic auctions using SMS messages between a mobile center in communication with an auction management system and a mobile phone to give information on products, current prices and accept offers, and from a mobile phone to a mobile center in order to make conditional purchase offers.